


Fly

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Till death do us part [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “I would like to hire you for an assassination job.”“You want me to kill the members of the Phantom Troupe?” Illumi almost laughed at absurdity of Hisoka’s suggestion, “You don't have enough money to make it worth it to me.”“No, I’d like to contract you to kill me,” Hisoka said nonchalantly.





	Fly

Illumi knew this was not a bad plan – if nothing else, it was much better than Hisoka’s previous one that ended up getting him killed. _He only came back because of his luck and the fate won’t be this kind the second time around,_ Illumi thought to himself. 

No, this plan was better – for the most part because he, Illumi, actually got a say in developing their strategy. It appeared Hisoka even listened to him. _Unlike last time when the fool charged off without thinking._ And nonetheless, Illumi still wondered how he allowed Hisoka to drag him into this entire ordeal.

Perhaps, he was feeling rather charitable because of Hisoka’s unexpected return – after all, it is not everyday that someone comes back from the dead. Seeing Hisoka again made Illumi unsure about things he thought he understood. _And about what this means for us._

It was not immediately that Hisoka reveled to Illumi his plans. The first few days after the reunion were spent mostly in bed – the hunger born of separation demanded to be satiated. Ad yet, Illumi still did not feel completely used to the way Hisoka’s lips and skin felt now. While Hisoka managed to restore his appearance, the feel, the taste, even the smell of his skin was different. When Hisoka asked him if Illumi likes it better now, Illumi just shrugged – it was not better or worse, just different. 

It was a few days before Hisoka revealed to Illumi what he looked like without nen. Illumi did not mind Hisoka’s unaltered appearance, despite the incredible extent of damage to Hisoka’s face. _But he is too vain to walk around the way he is. Besides, he wants to appear invincible, that fool._ Illumi told him that he was acting foolishly wasting nen on aesthetics, but there was no dissuading Hisoka. 

“Leave me be, I’m shy about my looks,” Hisoka said, and Illumi did not press further.

It’s been over a week since their reunion, when Illumi had to leave Hisoka to complete a job. After all, there was no such thing as vacation for assassins. Luckily, the job was not too far away, and relative easy, so it was not long before he returned to Hisoka’s apartment. 

As he walked in, Illumi saw Hisoka standing by the window, stark naked, with only a small towel hanging around his neck. Hisoka’s hair was wet, it was clear that he has just got out of the shower. 

“You are finally back,” Hisoka said, turning to him with a sly smile. 

“For a person who claims to be embarrassed about his looks you spend a remarkable amount of time naked,” Illumi said, looking Hisoka in the face. 

“I guess I just can’t keep my clothes on around you,” Hisoka said, blowing him a kiss. Illumi scoffed in response, putting his bag on the floor. 

“But truly, do you think I have something to be embarrassed about?” Hisoka asked, approaching Illumi. 

“You can’t be embarrassed if you have no shame,” Illumi replied. 

“Would you like to know just how shameless I am?” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s ear, tucking away a lock of his hair. Hisoka’s lips were hot and demanding as he kissed Illumi’s neck. Illumi allowed himself to be lost in sensation in the moment, then ran his fingers through Hisoka’s hair, grabbing it roughly. He stared into Hisoka’s face for a moment before kissing him deeply. Then, pulling away, Illumi pushed Hisoka towards the bedroom. 

As they laid in bed exhausted Illumi started to feel sleepy for the first time in a while. He still did not know if it was a good idea to sleep around Hisoka, but he was a trained assassin and was sure he’d wake up if the fool will plan to do something unreasonable. As he felt himself slowly drift off into the dream, Hisoka turned around and looked at Illumi. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while- I vowed to wipe out the Phantom Troupe.”

Illumi did not think much of it at the moment, as he was almost asleep. He also did not remember this revelation the next morning – in fact, a few days passed by before his memory sprung up that conversation. 

“You promised to do what?” Illumi said, looking at Hisoka, who was sitting on the couch next to him reading a magazine. 

“What are you talking about?” Hisoka asked, looking up from his reading. 

“The Phantom Troupe,” Illumi said, staring Hisoka in the face. 

“Ah, that. I was wondering why you did not react. I almost felt you don’t care about me,” Hisoka pouted jokingly, but under Illumi’s gaze became serious, “Yes, I promised to kill every one of them.”

“That is utter stupidity,” Illumi said. The fool could not take on Chrollo, surely he could not take on all of the Phanton Troupe. 

“I have already started – two down, just ten more to go,” Hisoka said, giving Illumi an unsettling grin, “Killed Kortopi and Shalnark. A bit boring, but you have to start somewhere.”

“When did you manage?” Illumi wondered. 

“Well, let’s just say I did not move into this apartment the next day after my resurrection,” Hisoka replied, “But now that you bring this up – I need your help dealing with the Phantom Troupe.”

“Why do you think I would help you?” Illumi scoffed at Hisoka’s request. 

“Because you like getting paid. And because you do not want your brother to die,” Hisoka said, looking at Illumi attentively. 

Illumi almost forgot that Kalluto was a member of the Troupe now. Father disapproved, and said that if Kalluto gets himself killed it would be his own fault. Illumi did not concern himself with his youngest brother’s fate, but he would not allow Hisoka to hunt his brother. 

“Are you threatening me?” Illumi asked then, quietly. 

“Quite the opposite, I’m proposing an alliance,” Hisoka replied gingerly, “Just hear me out. ”

“What ridiculous plan have you come up with this time?” Illumi asked, annoyed. 

“I would like to hire you for an assassination job.”

“You want me to kill all members of the Phantom Troupe?” Illumi almost laughed at absurdity of Hisoka’s suggestion, “You don't have enough money to make it worth it to me.”

“No, I’d like to contract you to kill me,” Hisoka said nonchalantly. 

“You would like me to kill you?” Illumi asked leaning his head to one side. _None of this makes any sense._

“Yes, after all, you’ll need a good reason to join the Troupe,” Hisoka replied, and Illumi had to stop himself from laughing in Hisoka’s face, “I promise, the pay will be worth it. Just hear me out.”

Illumi had to admit he was quite surprised to learn just how much Hisoka knew about the Phantom Troupe’s future plans. Soon enough it became apparent that Hisoka’s contract – and his request for Illumi to join the troupe – was more than a mere folly. In fact, Illumi had to admit that Hisoka’s plan almost made sense. 

“What do you think?” Hisoka asked, as he finished telling Illumi the details. 

“Surprisingly, this plan is almost reasonable. I will have make certain changes to it, although we will need Kalluto’s help for that,” Illumi said carefully. 

“Very well,” Hisoka nodded. 

“Now regarding my payment - you’ll owe me triple what you paid for the previous job, and you will not attempt to fight or kill Kalluto,” Illumi said looking at Hisoka. 

“You didn’t say anything about not fighting you,” there was a light smirk on Hisoka’s face. 

“Do you want to fight me?” Illumi asked directly. 

“No,” Hisoka answered to Illumi’s surprise, “No, I do not want to fight you.” There was something strange in Hisoka’s tone of voice, and the silence in the room suddenly felt heavy.

“What about the payment?” Illumis asked, tying to dispel the strange feeling, “I’d like to ensure I get paid even if you die.”

“Luckily for you I have already thought of it,” Hisoka said, getting up from the couch and then suddenly getting down on one knee in front of Illumi and producing a stack of papers out of thin air. 

“What is that?” Illumi asked.  
“It is a prenup,” Hisoka replied, simply. 

“A prenup,” Illumi repeated. He knew, of course, what a prenup was. He did not understand, however, why Hisoka would bring one, since a prenup required a marriage. 

“It specifies that if I die before our marriage, you’ll receive all my money. After all a dead man has no need for anything,” there was a smile on Hisoka’s lips. 

“And if you die after?” Illumi asked, confused. 

“You’ll still get all of my money,” Hisoka said still smiling. 

“You don’t tend to stay dead very long,” Illumi complained, and Hisoka laughed. Illumi looked at him then, feeling sudden realization, “You are asking me to marry you so I can receive the payment for the contract?”

“No, I’m asking you for a different reason,” Hisoka smirked, “Guarantee of payment is just a nice benefit.”

Illumi considered the proposal for a moment. While he did not really want to get married, being married to Hisoka was probably better than being married to someone else. _Besides, after all, I could always kill Hisoka if he gets too annoying._

“I accept your proposal,” Illumi nodded. 

“I always knew you loved me,” Hisoka said still smirking, as he leaned forward to kiss Illumi. 

As Illumi laid in bed next to Hisoka he felt the strange heaviness in the air return. Hisoka used the word “love” a few more times that night, even going as far as referring to their activities as “lovemaking”. Illumi wanted to suffocate Hisoka – or himself – with a pillow. It is just Hisoka’s new folly, Illumi tried to convince himself. 

Enacting the first phase of their plan proved to be rather easy once Illumi finally managed to track down Chrollo. 

“So you would like to join the troupe?” Chrollo asked him, carefully studying Illumi’s face, “And why is that?”

“Hisoka contracted me to kill him. I figured I’ll join the Troupe, since you are trying to do that too.”

There is an expression of disbelief of Chrollo’s face, as he leaned in and asked Illumi to repeat himself. 

“You heard me,” Illumi stated, meeting Chrollo’s gaze. 

Chrollo asked him a few more questions, attentively studying his face as Illumi answers. But lying comes easier than breathing to Illumi and he knew that nothing in his face will give him up. In the end Chrollo accepted Illumi’s offer to join the Troupe.  
“We shall meet you on the ship then,” Chrollo said, getting up from the table, “I trust you will be able to secure your own ticket.”

After they part ways, Illumi closes his eyes momentarily thinking about the busy weeks ahead aboard the ship. 

_And so a spider becomes a fly._

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping my previous Illumi x Hisoka fic would be the last one, because i’m procrastinating so bad on writing my asoiaf fic, ~~in which Elaena seems to be taking personality lessons from Hisoka.~~ But nope, turns out the relationship of these two psychos is just too fascinating.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk about these two with me, my askbox (https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open :)


End file.
